


Never be surprised at what you can find among Bodahn’s goods.

by Crazymoonlight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chastity Belt, Dirty Elvhen, Dirty Talk, Elvhen Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Feastday Gifts of Feastday Pranks?, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, From Sex to Love, Oral Sex, Poor Zevran, Romance, Sex in the forest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazymoonlight/pseuds/Crazymoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With "Feastday gifts" and "Feastday pranks" it must have been funny for all of us to give something to our fellow travelers of the Fifth Blight; but how will they react?<br/>And above all, how will Zevran in front of a particular gift, unexpectedly found between the stuff of the dwarf Bodahn Feddic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never be surprised at what you can find among Bodahn’s goods.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mai sorprendersi di cosa si può trovare tra le merci di Bodahn.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739444) by [Crazymoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazymoonlight/pseuds/Crazymoonlight). 



> I would like to say, before we get started (or better, before I make you run away), that English is not my native language. This is just an attempt of translation and I don't assure you a well written story; but... I hope you read this and, perhaps, you can tell me what you think about it and if I have to correct something. It would help me a lot, so I would like to thank you in advance!  
> Oh... it's also my first attempt at smut. I'm really hopeless, am I not?
> 
> Thank you again.  
> -Crazymoonlight

**Never be surprised at what you can find among Bodahn’s goods.**

**«** **H** ey, Zev!»

I looked up just to find Lyna behind me leaning over one of my shoulder, her long, black hair falling down as a cascade on my face. The sweet fragrance of her skin pervaded my senses, a mischievous grin on her full lips. I smiled back spontaneously, almost without realizing it.

«How about you join me in my tent?» she whispered soave in my ear, retreating fast and biting her lower lip, like if she was holding back a laugh.

«Oh?» I feigned astonishment «And what will the others think?»

«I have a surprise for you» she singsong, waving playfully on barefoot. I had not figured how she could walk anywhere without real footwear, yet, but that was just one of the many Dalish customs I learned to know.

«Who am I to deny myself to such a beautiful woman?»

I started to pull her to me, but, again, she moved quickly and left a chaste kiss on my forehead, before turning around and leaving just like nothing had happened, swaying her hips conspicuously.

«I’m waiting, _lethallin_ » she teased out loud without stopping.

I hurried to leave near the campfire my daggers and poisons with which I was slathering them in the most methodical way I could and I got up from my position, following her with a smirk. It was a newborn game the one that had arisen between us, unexpected and funnier than I could believe.

When I first invited her for a _massage_ , Lyna had refused and, even after she was the one to make the first step, I wouldn’t ever imagine the evolution of our relationship; and instead, it really seemed that the Warden felt my own interest in being together and, now and then, in our amorous encounters, she surprised me with some new way to get pleasure from our bodies, which kept burning my desire for her. I hoped this was one of those times.

When I reached her in the tent, Lyna finally decided to greet me with a kiss. I returned the affection and held her to me, but she pushed me away before I could go any further.

«Take off your clothes» she ordered. I stared at her with a raised eyebrow, amused.

«I’ll be the one to dictate the rules, if you please, _lethallin_ »

«As you wish, _amora_ »

I carefully took of piece by piece the leather armor I wore, never taking my eyes from hers, which seemed to become darker for each part of the body I uncovered, and not only for the obscurity of the tent. She observed with attention and desire my nudity, for which I didn’t feel ashamed, turning around to get an overall view and caressing me lightly with one hand in the process. She still had on her Dalish armor, that, as far as revealed her abdomen and her arcuate back, was pretty damn unfit, given the current situation; and yet, she did not give any sign about wanting to undo it.

When she came before me, she reached for me and gave me a slow, painfully slow kiss, that quickly lost shyness and turned into something more carnal, while continuing its relaxed pace; a sister of the Chantry would definitely have blushed, watching us. And, perhaps, even Alistair. Probably not Leliana.

Softly, she made me move back and lie down on her pallet, so that she was sitting on top of me, between my legs. She left my lips with a snap and started to move towards my neck, alternating kisses, bites or more voluptuous caresses with her tongue. I sighed with pleasure and made to pass a hand through her hair, but she grabbed both my wrists and took them over my head, giving me a bite on the lobe that made me tremble all over, as a reward.

«Leave it to me» she explained. And so I did.

Her caresses continued, and soon became a torture not being able to return the favor, but I was determined to give her all the freedom she demanded. I adored she was the one in command, and, to see her sated even just for those light touches, drove me crazy. While her lips descended on my chest, one of her hands started to go up my thigh, a finger which drew invisible arabesques on my skin. I closed my eyes in ecstasy and I didn’t notice, or rather, I did not give weight to the slight ping I heard nearby.

«Keep your eyes closed, I recommend»

I chuckled.

«What do you have in mind, _mia bella_?»

She didn’t answer and continued, just as before. At some point, I felt the cold of the metal near my groin. I shuddered.

«Ehm, Lyna…?»

«Shhh… Don’t worry…»

I decided to trust her, but, when I clearly heard her fumbling with something, it was incredibly hard to resist the temptation to see what she was doing.  Very soon that _something_ , or, at least, so I thought, surrounded my lower abdomen, followed by the sound of -leather?- passing through some buckles.

I opened my eyes, startled. Lyna was sitting far away and a pleased grim was making space on her face… But… there, where there should have been her hands, her lips, her body… there, at the center of my desire… a metallic, infernal item! A chastity belt!

As being aware of my mental revelation, Lyna’s body began to shake and, in the end, the young woman burst out laughing soundly.

«Oh! You should see your own expression! Oh.. Ahahahah…» the laughter shook her, preventing her from even talking. Soon tears came out from her squeezed eyes and she had to dry them.

«Wha… What have you done to me!?» I shouted in disbelief, sitting down with a snap. I didn’t care a bloody hell if any of our companions would have heard us. It was absurd!

«I bet you know what this is, _lethallin_. I think in Antiva you can find of similar, as throughout Ferelden. Never be surprised at what you can find among Bodahn’s goods. Oh…» she replied in a conspiratorial tone, still laughing.

«I know very well what this is! Why did you put it on me!?» I began to curse. Someone coughed outside. I ignored him.

«I don’t know, we Dalish don’t use these things, but the idea intrigued me; so I can be sure of your loyalty» she joked. How could she!?

«It’s not fun at all!? With whom should I betray you? With the dog? Why didn’t you give a fucking chastity belt to Alistair!?»

There was an awkward moment of silent, then a quite annoyed «Hey!!!» from outside was heard and Lyna burst out laughing again, holding her belly, almost rolling on the floor. As much anger I could prove against her, I could never think to hurt her. That woman had bewitched, imprisoned me, in so many ways, and I had no intention to flee.

«Alistair doesn’t need a chastity belt, as you well know » she whispered, covering her mouth with one hand.

«Whatever you say, but… take off this thing!» I pleaded her. I would never have succeeded alone, given the inconvenient position of the hooks.

Lyna took a deep breath to calm herself, then she grabbed three small silver keys hanging on a string, slowly swung them in front of my eyes and slipped them in her breastplate, among her breasts. I looked at her open-mouthed.

 «If you want freedom so much…» she said «…first, you have to gain it»

With a quick, fluid motion she stood up, turned around and run outside, her crystalline laughter as the only trail of her passage.

 « _Braska_ » I gritted my teeth and hurried to wear some breeches as fast as possible, but that thing obstructed my movements and I almost tripped over many times. I ran out the tent, always cursing, and gave not the least of attention to the stunned looks of our companions, who were sitting around the bonfire, or, in particular, to the giggles of Leliana, taken as I was from tracking down my jailer.

«Oi, elf! If you seek your she-elf, she’s gone that way!» Oghren, surely drunk, exclaimed with difficulty and little grace, pointing to a path that walked away from our camp and the one of the elves, venturing deep into the Brecilian Forest: although we had helped them to solve their problems with the werewolves and, despite our leader was one of them, in fact, the Dalish were still reluctant to let us sleep all together and had confined us to the edges of their settlement.

I ran to the best of my ability, being careful not to make movements too risky for fear that _that thing_ -yes, I did not dare to call it with its name- could harm me in any way. The freshness of the evening was beginning to take its toll on my uncovered chest, which, few minutes before was boiling for the expectations, while now was definitely offended for the lack of interesting developments. I arrived at the center of a small clearing, lit by the glow of the just risen moon and “guarded” by the statue of a huge wolf -Fen’Harel, if I remembered the Elvhen Pantheon well, so unfamiliar despite my origins-. Not that the gods had helped my mother when she gave birth to me… Anyway.

The aforesaid clearing branched off in many other directions which delved more in the thick of the forest, and I saw no trace of Lyna. As I looked around, taking a breath, I began to weigh the idea that Oghren had told a whopper and I thought to get back and get help from someone, perhaps Wynne, given that, due to my lack of discretion, everyone was aware of my state. Maybe, instead of shaking her magical staff, Wynne would use her hands… _Mmm_ …  I always wondered what it was like to be with an older woman…

Exasperated, I looked up and cursed myself for not having done it before: on a sturdy and not too high, but still out of sight, branch, my torturer was sitting with absolute naturalness. When she saw I had found her, she didn’t retire, but laughed softly like a child.

«It’s all right, Zev?» she asked me with mock innocence. Despite everything, I relaxed and smiled at her.

«I would not know. A beautiful woman promised me the wonders of the world and then she abandoned me, unsatisfied and painful. Why am I always so unfortunate, I wonder… » I said, elusive. She snorted.

«But how, weren’t you the one who claimed to make all women stumble at your feet? It’s quite disappointing hearing you say that, now»

«I know, I know… I need someone to comfort me, my poor heart will not stand this humiliation…»  if she wanted to continue this charade, I’d please her. Lyna laughed again and delicately descended from her hiding place, approaching me with caution, while I, on the other hand, carefully analyzed the distance that separated me from my prey.

«Poor, poor Zevran…» with that jeer, she considered to be quite confident to take another step in my direction. Wrong  move. Nimbly, I sprang forward and grabbed her, suppressing her exclamation of surprise with a kiss that took her breath away. Taking advantage of my good fortune, I pushed her back against the bark of the tree that had protected her ‘til that moment and I imprisoned her with my body, pressing insistently against her.

«Yours is a risky game, _amora_ » I whispered in her ear, making her wince with anticipation. I was thrilled to see her plan go up in smoke, to take away from her the command of that joke she had concocted, to push her to beg me to grant her what she, with her own hands, had segregated annoyingly on.

«Leave me» she huffed, but I could clearly feel the lack of bitterness in her voice.

«Such cruel words from such a beautiful woman…»

My hands moved almost with their own will and went to grab her soft buttocks under the protection of her armor and, then, I easily lifted her, so that her legs surrounded my hips. She looked at me attentively, more determined than before to not want to give in easily and, at the same time, she didn’t try to push me away. Well, I’d have enjoyed it more.  I pressed my body to hers more, and I registered a pleasing, chocked groan coming barely out from her lips, sealed in our intimate contact. I felt my erection pressing uncomfortably against the rigid and metallic surface of my cage.

«Do you still want to see me suffer, _amora_? You’ve caused me enough pain, don’t you believe?» I whispered again and, this time, my  raucous words were followed by the same treatment she had reserved me before, tricking me. Her arms tightened around my back and her head fell slightly to one side, giving me more room to kiss her exposed skin, even paler in the nightlight, gently.  I went down along her body, choosing as passage what her bolder sighs suggested me and, faster than I thought, I had reached the hollow of her chest, forced into that protective cloth. There, between those two jewels, was the key to my liberation, but I didn’t give in temptation and went back, following the same path as before.

«Don’t you want to get rid of your new accessory, _lethallin_?» she teased, when she realized I had not used the opportunity.

«I thought that was your prerogative, _bellissima_ » I continued «I will not do anything you don’t want; I am but your humblest servant. If you think I should be your slave, so be it, because I belong only to you and only yours are the decisions on my fate and my life» I realized too late that those words were not mere flatteries and that I had pronounced them more seriously than I had wanted. She had to think the same, because, with an hard look, pulled my hair and attracted me to her, kissing eagerly.

_What is this woman doing to me…_

Her sinful lips parted with unprecedented arrogance, a clear invitation to continue. I tasted her with all the devotion I could muster, inebriating me with her breathing and her so natural scent -jasmine, probably- and I lost myself in her muffled sighs, in her hands, which were still wrapped through my hair and pulled me hard.

Always keeping her by her buttocks with a firm touch, I laid her down to the feet of the tree and there wasn’t a moment in which our lips could have been separated. I followed her movements and laid down on her, paying careful attention to shift my weight on my arms, to not crush her, although she didn’t seem to care. I reluctantly pulled away from her and watched closely her face at a millimetric distance, so that our noses brushed against each other: her lips were swollen and even more crimson than usual, thanks to my attentions that had her breathing hard; her eyes were hooded and heavy-lidded, as if they were unable to bear the ecstasy of the moment; the gentle and smooth lineaments of her high cheekbones, the dark _vallaslin_ that covered her as a second layer and that created a striking contrast to her ivory skin… She was irresistible.  

She just returned my glance, waiting for my next move, clearly subdued to my will; but it was not time to succumb, not yet. With a light kiss on her lips, I resumed the caresses, decided, this time, to  watch  every slightest reaction of her: I went down the sinuous curve of her neck, which instantly arched to facilitate the passage and I continued down to bite the jutting bone of her clavicle and to fly over the cloth that hid her from me, deeper and deeper; her stomach flinched significantly from the touch of my tongue and she shook her hips spontaneously. Her skin was one of the softest an smoothest that I had touched, despite the white scars that streaked her here and there.

With a barely restrained impatience, I removed the greaves from her legs and narrow feet and I continued my left unfinished work: a hand was going up along her leg, the other hastened to unfasten the lower part of the armor, which however remained under her body as a support, and consequently I removed the little slips that still covered her. Lyna gasped when she realized my intentions.

«Zevran, there’s no need to…»

«No? Don’t you desire it?» I whispered feverishly. I slowly spread her legs, putting me at their center, and I bit her inner thigh. She winced.

«Don’t you yearn my lips on you, _amora_? » I placed her legs on my shoulders, so that she was a little off the ground.

«Don’t you wish me bringing you to the apex, your body shaking for tremors thanks to me, that you have so wisely decided to imprison and to make me your slave?» Looking straight in her eyes, I slowly licked the length of her  flower,  of which I had already had the fortune to take on other occasions. I had no illusions to be her first and, in the end, I tried to not care: I had had other companies, too, after all;  yet, to think that this marvelous elf had granted herself to other people… it strangely made me more nervous and confused.

Lyna decided to distract me from my thoughts, biting with strength her lower lip and closing her fists in the grass next to her in the vain tentative to not let any sound out, an act that resulted in little gasps muffled by her closed lips.  It was an habit that she always adopted during our night of passion: avoiding to attract the attention of our fellow travelers with lascivious or compromising sounds, and so all I obtained was deep and desperate breaths, that tried in every way to not become something more eloquent. That kind of lack of expression made me ever more eager to be able to tear something that was not a miserable gasp from her, but I always had to stop myself to not make her blush the next day to every word the others told her. _So open in private, yet so demure in public…_  But tonight I couldn’t accept it.

«Do not hold back. I want to hear you» I told her, maybe a bit too hard, but I didn’t give her time to argue. I had started to kiss her exposed skin, finding her exquisitely wet of excitement for what was happening. For a few moments, Lyna continued to resist and stayed rigidly and relatively silent, but, at the thought of being far enough from camp and thanks to some more daring caresses I proposed her, she had to surrender and soon I heard her voice peeking more ardently, free. What came to my ears was a sweet melody, a haunting song that I wanted to listen to forever: a mix of moans and sighs, elven prayers finished in gasps, incitement to not stop, and my name, on those fresh lips....

I couldn’t imagine how I had been able to survive without hearing those sweet sounds before.

«Oh, Zevran, please… Ah… »

My erection pusher less comfortably against the iron belt; I didn’t know how long I would have been able to resist to the pain, but I wanted she was the one to wish to free me. Her back was beginning to squirm and arch, and also her legs would have surely moved, if I had not blocked them on my shoulders. I added two fingers to my tongue and quickly her breath became more labored and her words less coherent.

«What, _amora_? I don’t think to understand » I teased and received a curse as answer.

« _Lethallin_ … Mmm… _Ir sumeil_ …» I didn’t understand the meaning of her words, but, somehow, I was certain they were an invitation to continue. She tried to get away, but I reinforced my grip and stretched to make her even more mad.

«Please… I want you inside… ah… me… » she begged.                                                                                                         

«I remind you that it’s impossible at the moment, _bellissima_ , and because of you. How does it feel to see the pleasure be denied, mh?» I stimulated the outside in circle, while my fingers pusher bursting inside her.

«Take… the… keys!!!» she screamed, and I chuckled. Finally, I wouldn’t have been able to hold back for much longer.

«As you wish» I answered. I freed her, but she was already working frantically to remove the last garment that was left: under the breastplate, in fact, she didn’t wear anything that could cover her. Her little, but firm breasts were soon revealed to my view, her nipples turgid and asking care, but for the moment I was focused on the chain placed on their center. Lyna grabbed it and was going to throw it to me, but I stopped her.

«I will need your help, I’m afraid» she rose with difficulty and vehemence at the same time, then undid my breech enough to reveal the chastity belt. I was realizing only in that moment how much ugly and terrifying it was, and I was more than grateful to be about to get rid of it. Her hands trembled visibly and I had to help her to make them firm and operational. As soon as she concluded, I threw that thing as far as possible, and I took a breath of relief at the contact with the cool air, that finally was getting rid of all my previous hassle. I went back to kiss her passionately and she complied with joy to my gesture of affection, lowering my pants and sitting on my lap surrounding my hips with her legs. She rubbed herself with impudence on my member and I couldn’t help, but sigh of pleasure. She gently took it, barely rubbing it, and guided it into her. A sense of fullness pervaded me and both of us sighed satisfied. She just took a moment to get used to my presence, then began to move with increasing pace, too impatient to arrive at the peak. I occupied myself with her breasts, until then ignored, with bites and kisses, sucking the sensitive skin, while my hands clenched on her buttocks, pandering her movements.

Meanwhile, she kept herself to me with her arms, her head back, her mouth open in moans full of lust, as she rode me wildly; when it was clear we couldn’t last much longer, I reversed by surprise our positions, sinking in her even deeper. She released another scream for our sudden change of inclination and I felt her nails scratch my back, my muscles tense in the effort. The next thrusts were erratic, urgent, desperate, and she was able to meet me only when I had slowed a bit: after all, ours was a game to be done in two.

I looked at her straight in the eye, and she looked back at me, seriously. A smile formed at the angles of my mouth and she seemed amused. It became almost a joke to see how long we could be able to move away before we melt again, before our gasps of contentment could fill the air and were followed with each other. Pleasure continued to grow and she certainly didn’t help me, with her moans or her invocations to not stop, to continue endlessly until we became one.  

« _Lethallin_ … Zevran… Ah…»

«Come for me, _amora_ » I commanded hoarsely.

My sentence seemed to have an immediate effect: her back arched with an angle that I wouldn’t have believed possible and her incoherent words froze, to leave room to an “oh” not pronounced; I took the opportunity to kiss her again, as I felt her walls pulsing and shaking, squeezing suavely well around me. This was enough to make me reach the apex and ecstasy blurred my view. I finished into her with a verse that, in other situations, I would have considered barley human, and I collapsed on her, burying my face in her neck.  

Some moments of silence passed, broken only by our breaths that really slowly were calming down. When the beat of my heart seemed stable enough, I dared to lift my head and to look at her with curiosity: she was staring the sky above us with absent eyes, but a smile lit up her face. Noticing me somehow, she turned and gave me a light kiss and stroked my cheek delicately.

«No more chastity belt?» I managed to formulate.

«No more chastity belt» she agreed. I took a breath of relief and she rewarded me with a giggle.

«Don’t worry, I just wanted to tease you, _vhenan_ » initially she was going to continue, but, uttering that last elven word, she stopped abruptly, blushing blatantly and looking elsewhere.  

« _Vhenan_? What does that mean?»

«Oh, no, nothing important… » she answered vaguely «Something like… “fellow”, yes»

Clearly she wasn’t telling me the truth, but when she started to kiss me again with passion, I decided to drop the matter, for the moment.

_How could I not focus only on her, when she called for my attention?_


End file.
